


And Our Love Goes On

by slashter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, okay well there's a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashter/pseuds/slashter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Harry," Liam starts, clearing his throat. "Meet…well, I mean, you've already met him, haven't you? I guess I should do it the other way around, really, um. Okay, uh, Liam? Meet Harry."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Liam--the younger Liam, the one standing in front of him in his pajamas, obviously shocked to his core--blinks a few times, looking between himself and Harry. "Are you--" The younger Liam says, swallowing audibly, raising a shaking finger at Liam. "You're me."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Yeah." Liam replies.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Wait, but how? And why do you--are those tattoos?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Yeah." Liam repeats, a small smirk on his face.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"And this," young Liam says, turning a bit and pointing, "this is…Harry? Our Harry?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Yeah." Liam says, again, chuckling a bit at himself. "Our Harry." He emphasizes, sliding his hand from Harry's shoulder to his palm, gripping it tight.<i></i></i>
</p><p> </p><p>[Or the one where a young Liam shows up out of nowhere and Liam and Harry give him what he needs]</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Our Love Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> HI OKAY so I wrote this off of a prompt ages ago!!! It's essentially just smut but like. Y'know. 
> 
> It's my first Lirry fic so I hope y'all like it!
> 
> Also, younger Liam is legal in this fic, just so everyone is aware. This isn't underage. 
> 
> i'M POSTING THIS FOR [ALAYSHA](http://llirry.tumblr.com)'S BIRTHDAY!!!! HAPPY BDAY BOO
> 
> ~Title is from When We First Met by Hellogoodbye
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  I don't know anyone in 1D or anyone else mentioned in this story. This work is purely a piece of fiction.

\------------

 

It's dark when Liam's eyes snap open, but he's not totally sure why. Usually, in the mornings, the sun still manages to filter through the curtains, and the room's filled with a hazy, warm, golden glow that makes Liam's heart flutter. It takes a moment for all of his senses to kick in, though, because it's only after a few seconds that he notices that his alarm's going off. 

He rolls over and reaches out for phone, smacking his hand on a lamp before his fingers close around the device. He opens his eyes slowly and blinks a few times, reading the note on the alarm before his heart stops.

Fuck, it's _today_.

 

He's up in an instant, sitting up straight so fast that his head starts to spin. His heart's thudding in his chest and he swings his legs over the side of the bed, his mind racing. 

Harry. He has to find Harry, and as soon as possible. He moves to stand up but then he's suddenly pulled back down, falling into the sheets with a small _oof_. He looks over and there's a hand wrapped around his wrist, and--oh yeah.

 

"Mornin'," Harry mumbles, yawning and scratching his scalp before turning over and loosening his grip, rubbing small circles into Liam's wrist. "Where you goin'?"

Liam lets out a relieved laugh. "I was going to look for you."

"Found me." Harry replies, grinning, and then brings Liam's hands to his lips, kissing his fingers softly. "What's up?"

"Um." Liam starts, and his stomach twists a bit. "There's something I need to tell you."

Harry puts Liam's hand down and raises an eyebrow. "Okay…?"

"Something's happening. Today."

"Yeah, a couple interviews, right? And then we have that--"

"No, Harry, there's--there's something else. And I need you to know the entire backstory before you say anything, okay?"

Harry's quiet for a moment, and even in the darkness, Liam can see his expression, confused and concerned. He nods slowly, though, so Liam sighs and moves so he's lying down next to Harry, rubbing his hands over his face.

 

"So. Around three years ago, something happened." He starts, and he feels Harry clasp his hand in support, so he continues. "I don't know how, I don't know why, even, but it was--it was the scariest and most amazing thing that's ever happened to me."

"Uh," Harry says, a tone of amusement to his voice. "Are you talking about getting into the band?"

Liam barks out a laugh and shakes his head. "No, no, though that…that comes pretty close, yeah. This was something different, something crazy, almost…impossible?"

"Impossible how?"

"Well, it was about halfway through the X-Factor, and I--"

 

There's a crash, suddenly, coming from the bathroom, and both Liam and Harry curse simultaneously, sitting up. 

"God _damnit_." Harry says, moving to get out of the bed. "How do these girls even get into places like this?"

"Harry, wait." Liam says, putting a firm hand on Harry's shoulder. "Just wait and see, yeah?"

Harry gives Liam a curious look and is about to say something when the bathroom doorknob jiggles and a figure steps out, shadowed and unidentifiable by the bright light shining behind them.

 

"Hello?" Harry calls, before Liam can stop him. "Listen, babe, we get why you'd sneak in like this, but it's not something you should make a habit, all right? Please, we just want our privacy, and--"

"Harry?" The figure says, and Liam closes his eyes as his heart races. He recognizes the voice, of course, and he's sure Harry does too, by the way he tenses underneath Liam's touch.

Liam opens his eyes, takes in the body in front of him. A slim waist, long, lean arms and legs, hair meticulously straightened and swept off to the side. He almost wants to laugh, but he knows he can't.

"Harry?" The voice calls again, and steps closer to the bed. Liam's silent as he reaches over and flicks the switch on the lamp next to him. The room's flooded with dim, yellow light and two gasps of shock ripple through the thick silence of the room.

 

"Harry," Liam starts, clearing his throat. "Meet…well, I mean, you've already met him, haven't you? I guess I should do it the other way around, really, um. Okay, uh, Liam? Meet Harry."

Liam--the younger Liam, the one standing in front of him in his pajamas, obviously shocked to his core--blinks a few times, looking between himself and Harry. "Are you--" The younger Liam says, swallowing audibly, raising a shaking finger at Liam. "You're _me_."

"Yeah." Liam replies.

"Wait, but _how_? And why do you--are those _tattoos_?"

"Yeah." Liam repeats, a small smirk on his face. He remember seeing himself, the shock of looking over his muscular torso, the hair that had grown over his chest, the ink marking his arms. He remembers the small jolt of attraction he'd felt, and considering the younger Liam's floored expression, he'd just felt it as well.

"And this," young Liam says, turning a bit and pointing, "this is…Harry? Our Harry?"

"Yeah." Liam says, again, chuckling a bit at himself. " _Our_ Harry." He emphasizes, sliding his hand from Harry's shoulder to his palm, gripping it tight. It seems to break the other boy out of whatever process he's stuck in, because he immediately licks his lips, eyes darting between both Liams.

 

"Hey." He tries, voice hoarse, and then clears his throat. "Hey, Liam. Haven't seen you in a while."

"You're--" Younger Liam says, swallowing hard. "You look so…"

"Different?" Liam supplies.

"Handsome?" Harry asks, grinning cheekily.

"… _punk_." Young Liam finishes, and both Liam and Harry sit there, silent, until Liam snorts so loudly he doubles over laughing, his face hidden by his hands, his shoulders shaking.

"Heyyyyy," Harry replies, pouting. "Stop laughing, Liam."

"I--" Liam says, sitting up and sniffling. "I mean, I knew I was going to say that, but like. Oh my god, I'm so adorable."

"Wait, what do you mean you _knew_?" Harry says, frowning. "How did you know any of this was going to happen?"

"Well, uh. Remember how, like, five minutes ago, I was telling you about something that happened to me three years ago?"

Harry's frown deepens, his brows furrowing. "Yeah, and you--fuck, wait--" Harry's eyes widen, his eyes snapping to the younger Liam, who's standing there, looking a bit uncomfortable, his arms crossed over his chest. "This happened to _you_?"

"Yeah, that's," Liam says, gesturing at his younger self. "That was me. _Is_ me. Y'know."

"Wait, what?"

"Time is loopy and weird." Liam says, waving his hands around. "I'm both here and there right now." He adds, pointing to the other Liam. "We're both me."

"Right." Harry says, and folds his hands neatly in his lap. "Okay, so what do we do now?"

Liam blushes. _He_ sure knows what happens next, but he's not sure he wants to say it in front of the other Liam, afraid of what he might do. "Um." He says, and then stands up slowly, walking over to himself.

 

This is so _weird_ , mostly because he completely remembers this happening from the other viewpoint, remembers how his stomach was twisting the whole time, remembers how scared and lonely and childish he felt.

"Hey," he says, so quietly that even Harry can't hear them. He places his hands on younger Liam's shoulders, slowly moving them up and down Liam's arms. His younger self's arms are so thin, nowhere close to the biceps he's built up by now, and he can feel the goosebumps rise as he moves closer to younger Liam.

"I'm--" Younger Liam starts, then bites his lip. Liam knows he's blushing, his eyes focused on the plush carpet underneath their feet, so he puts a gentle finger underneath his chin, tilting his head up till their eyes meet.

"I know how you feel." Liam begins, offering his younger version a warm smile. "I was exactly in your position, remember? Also, I--" Liam sighs. "I know what you're going through. What you think about. _Who_ you think about."

"What?" Younger Liam says, his face coloring once again. His eyes flicker over to Harry, who's still sitting up on the bed, giving the two of them a curious look. "How do you know about--"

"I'm _you_ , remember? I know everything. And I know what you want the most." Liam leans in closer, so that he's whispering into younger Liam's ear. "And I'm giving you the chance to have it right now."

Younger Liam's eyes widen. "You don't mean--" He looks at Harry again. "Really?"

Liam nods. "Yeah. If that's what you want."

The younger Liam bites his lip again, his gaze focused on Harry, and takes a deep breath. "I want--I want it, Liam. _So_ much."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Liam says, and then leans down, giving his younger self a soft, slow kiss.

 

The room goes scarily silent, as if all three boys stop breathing. Liam pulls away, and he can see the overwhelmed look on his own face for just a second before younger Liam is scrambling forward, wrapping his skinny arms around Liam's neck and pushing back upwards for another kiss. 

It's hard, biting, and Liam tries his hardest to slow it down, to slide his tongue into younger Liam's mouth and calm his frantic movements. Younger Liam is already moaning, a high-pitched sound, and automatically uses Liam's shoulders as leverage, pulling himself up and wrapping his legs around Liam's waist.

Liam turns them around, walking them to the bed. He's almost forgotten Harry is there until he hears Harry let out a small whine as the two of them fall onto the sheets. 

 

"Shit." Liam says, breaking away from younger Liam. "Hey, Haz."

Harry pulls him in for a kiss by the back of his neck, crushing their mouths together and tilting Liam's head until their jaws are are aligned perfectly. They're kissing filthily, Liam knows it, and he also knows that Harry is doing this purposefully, to rile the younger Liam up. It's working, because younger Liam is squirming underneath him, and Liam leans back, licking his lips. He remembers them looking pink and full, so he spares his younger self a smirk before nodding at Harry. 

"His turn." He says, and Harry's breath hitches before he crawls around, adjusting himself so that he's laying next to younger Liam.

"Hey." Harry says, quietly, and younger Liam blushes, hard, the color traveling down his neck to his chest. 

"Hi." He mumbles, as a reply, and Harry licks his lips and leans in to kiss him.

 

Watching the two of them kiss is unbelievably hot, Liam realizes, probably the hottest thing he's ever seen. He watches his younger self keen into the kiss, hands twitching like he's holding himself back. Liam racks his brain, because he remembers what happens next, but he just doesn't know _how_.

Then, without really thinking about it, he finds himself moving forward automatically, pressing a hand to the center of Harry's back and pushing him down onto younger Liam. Harry goes easily, fitting himself on top of the smaller boy, moving his mouth from Liam's mouth to Liam's neck, sucking and biting at the skin there.

Liam's younger self looks blissful at first, but when Liam looks closer, he realizes he's shaking, practically vibrating with energy. He suddenly remembers how intense this was for him, how hard his heart was pumping, how he had felt the thick, hot length of Harry pressed against his own painful erection.

"Harry," Liam mumbles, pulling on Harry's shoulder a bit, lifting him off of younger Liam. The boy still lays there, eyes closed, lips parted, breathing hard. He's tenting in his pajama pants, a small splotch of wetness already obvious against the thin fabric, and Liam takes note of how Harry licks his lips subconsciously. 

Liam runs a palm down his younger self's chest, pausing when the other boy's breath hitches, and then continues, slowly pushing his bottoms off his body.

"Get your mouth on him." He says to Harry. He sees younger Liam hold his breath.

"Yes _sir_." Harry says, smirking, and leans down, easily taking all of younger Liam's cock into his mouth in one go. The boy exhales a sob, and his arms flail. Liam knows he's searching for something, _anything_ , to ground him, to keep him from feeling like he's going to float away and explode at the same time.

 

He's by his younger self's side in an instant, grabbing a hold of his hand and pressing a kiss to his slightly sweaty temple. "You good, babe?" He asks, surprising even himself with the pet name.

"Yeah," the younger Liam breaths out, and then blinks his eyes open, turning to Liam and smiling. "Feels good." 

"Tell him." Liam encourages, guiding their clasped hands to Harry's head, tangling their fingers in Harry's hair. "Tell him, he loves it."

Harry moans and younger Liam hisses in response, his hips bucking up off the bed. Instead of choking, though, Harry moves with him, just swallowing him down even more. Liam remembers this, remembers how amazed he was that Harry wasn't choking on his dick by this point. He also recalls how close he was to coming, and considering how younger Liam's eyes squeeze shut as he grunts, his timing is pretty good.

He leans close, whispering into younger Liam's ear. "Come for him, Liam." 

 

Younger Liam comes with an incredibly loud moan and Harry easily swallows his release down, pulling off with a pop and grinning. His lips are wet and a bright, bright pink. He looks like he's wearing lipstick.

"You look like you're wearing lipstick." Younger Liam says, and Liam chuckles.

"How flattering." Harry says, crawling back up and kissing Liam, hard, letting him taste the other Liam. Or--himself, he supposes. "You taste the same." He mumbles into Liam's mouth.

"I should hope so." Liam says. "Nothing too drastic's changed, I should hope."

Harry pulls away and laughs. "Yeah, nothing but the smoking and the drinking and the tattoos and the hair and the _gay_ \--"

There's a choked sort of sound, and both Harry and Liam look down to younger Liam, who's staring at them, jaw slack. "What--are you guys--"

Harry's eyes widen. "Oops. Spoilers."

 

"You're an idiot." Liam quips, pushing Harry off so he lands on the bed next to him with a _whump_. He turns to look at the other Liam. "How're you feeling?"

"Um." Younger Liam says glancing between the two of them. "A bit overwhelmed, to be honest. And also a little confused."

"Ah, yes. I remember that."

"You--wait, you _remember_ this day?" Younger Liam says, shocked. 

Liam laughs. "Definitely. It's in, like, my top three days of all time. So far."

"Nice to see that you're still optimistic about the future." Harry mumbles, biting Liam's shoulder playfully.

"Wait, so--" Younger Liam says, biting his lip. "You--um, you know what's going to happen next?"

Liam grins. "Yeah."

Younger Liam blushes. "What happens?" He asks, his voice quiet.

Liam rolls over more so that he's on his side, propped up on his elbow. Harry automatically moves with him, draping himself over Liam's back, smiling along. "What do you want to happen?" Liam asks, reaching out to ghost his fingers over his younger self's chest and the lines of his abs. 

Harry seems to catch Liam's drift. "It's up to you." He adds, and Liam leans a bit back into him in thanks.

"Oh." Younger Liam says, sounding so small. Liam knows how he feels, knows how nervous he was to say what he's about to say. 

"Tell us." Liam urges, winding their fingers together. 

"I--" Younger Liam says, licking his lips. "I want--" He closes his eyes, taking a steady breath. "I want Harry. And you. I--I just--"

"I know." Liam smiles. "We've got you."

 

Liam moves forward, kissing younger Liam, and he makes sure to make it dirty fast, slipping his tongue into the other boy's mouth and sliding his thigh in between younger Liam's as well, giving him something to grind on. Younger Liam's cock is already fattening up again, and a small shift of his hips has their cocks accidentally sliding together, making them moan in sync.

" _Shit_." Harry says. " _God_ , this is so fucking hot, this is-- _Christ_."

Liam looks over his shoulder and sees Harry sitting up, kneeling, his hand a blur on his cock. "Save some for us, Haz." He says, cheekily, and Harry's hand immediately stills, his cheeks pink. "Wanna get the lube for us?"

Harry scrambles off the bed and grabs the lube--which was tossed onto the floor sometime during last night's activities--and climbs back onto the sheets, pouring some onto his fingers as he settles on the other side of younger Liam. 

"Want some?" Harry asks, and Liam grins, letting Harry pour some into his hand as well.

"Just relax, okay?" Liam says, and younger Liam nods excitedly. "Spread your legs a bit, all right?"

 

Younger Liam takes a shaky breath and does as Liam asks, letting the older boys hold onto his thighs. Harry's the first to make a move, reaching a slick finger down to trace at younger Liam's hole, smirking as the boy shudders.

"Relax." He whispers, and then slowly presses his finger to his entrance until it slides in to the first knuckle. Younger Liam shifts a bit, and Harry takes the opportunity to slide his whole finger in, making the boy hiss in response. "Shh, we've got you." Liam waits till Harry's opened younger Liam a bit before working his finger in alongside Harry's, chuckling as Liam's hips buck up off the bed. His cock is thick and flushed against his stomach and he's got a hand in Harry's curls and another gripped tight around Liam's neck. 

Harry adds another finger and not soon after, Liam does too, the two of them working in tandem to stretch younger Liam open as much as possible. It's not long before the boy is whining, writhing on the sheets and holding on to Liam's neck so tight that his nails are breaking through the skin.

"I think he's ready." Liam says, gasping at the pain.

" _Yes_ ," younger Liam hisses, and it looks like he's about to cry. " _Please_." He sobs.

 

Harry looks to Liam and Liam raises an eyebrow, nodding at him. He swallows and shushes the young boy, running a hand up and down his torso to calm him. "Hands and knees, Li, okay?"

Younger Liam hastily hoists himself up into position, falling forward onto his forearms and arching his back so that his ass is practically in Harry's face.

"Holy shit." Harry says, and then moves behind younger Liam, squeezing his ass a bit before he lines himself up and then slowly pushes in. He's barely got the head of his cock in before younger Liam is moaning, working his own hips back so that Harry slides into him quickly.

"Fuck," Harry spits, almost falling onto the smaller boy. He pulls out and pushes back, slow at first, then harder as he falls into a good rhythm. He grips younger Liam's hips tight as he slams into him, and the boy isn't even trying to hold his moans back, practically screaming with every thrust. 

 

Liam pushes himself up, moving around till he's kneeling in front of his younger self. He puts a finger under his chin and tilts the boy's face up. He's flushed, his hair damp and sticking to his forehead. His eyes are closed and he looks so gone, it's brilliant. 

"We gotta quiet you down, babe." He says, and younger Liam blinks his eyes open, smiling and licking his lips. Liam grips the base of his cock and drags his tip over younger Liam's mouth, smearing a bit of precome onto them. 

Younger Liam's tongue darts out to lick at his lips and then he leans forward, sucking at the head before Liam shuffles forward, feeding his cock into the boy's mouth. He knows he can take it, knows that by now he's already given head at least thrice before to random boys at parties of people at school he wasn't quite friends with. 

Liam almost fucks into his younger self's mouth before he catches himself at the last moment, sighing as he pulls out and slowly sinks back in. He pauses a bit and waits till Harry pushes in before pulling out, working so that one of them is filling younger Liam in some way at all times. 

He can't help but match Harry's pace, and soon he's fucking in and out of younger Liam's mouth in gusto, his hand gripping the boy's hair for support. He looks up and catches Harry's eye. Harry's lips are red and bitten, his cheeks red and hair sweat-damp. Liam grins and then Harry does too, right before Harry's hips stutter as he pushes into the boy underneath him one final time, grinding into him as he comes. 

"Yeah," Harry pants, and Liam pulls out of younger Liam's mouth, jacking himself off furiously until he comes, striping the boy's face with it.

 

Younger Liam stays in position, come dripping both off his face and out of his ass, arms shaking from the effort. Harry shakes his head in amazement and grabs a handful of tissues from the bedside table, walking around the bed and gently wiping off Liam's come from his face. 

When he's cleaned up, Liam rolls him over and kisses a trail down his neck and chest, wrapping a hand around his cock and slowly jacking him off. Liam kisses the head of his cock and sucks at it. It takes barely a minute before younger Liam is crying out and coming into Liam's mouth, his hands scratching at Liam's scalp. 

"Oh my _god_ ," he sobs, his hands pulling Liam off his cock and to his face, where he pulls Liam into a feverish kiss as if he's desperate to taste himself. 

 

Once he's calmed down, Liam pulls his younger self into his arms, kissing his hair as Harry cuddles the two of them from the opposite side.

"You feel okay?" Harry asks, running a hand up and down younger Liam's arm.

"Yeah," he says, his voice hoarse and quiet. Liam winces a bit, remembering how he got yelled at for screwing up his voice for rehearsals. "Um. Is this--is this the only time? Until today?" He looks up at Liam. "Do I have to wait three years for this to happen again?"

"Nah." Liam grins. "Actually, it's after, uh, today that you get to tell Harry how you feel."

"…and? What happens?"

Harry laughs. "Well, that's for you to find out, isn't it?"

"I--I guess." Younger Liam says, blushing. "Uh, can I like--can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, of course." Liam answers, him and Harry moving back so that Liam can stand up on wobbly legs and hobble over to the bathroom.

 

Liam waits a couple minutes, until he hears the toilet flush, and then turns to Harry, smiling. "He's gone."

Harry frowns. "How do you know that?" 

Liam shoots him a look until Harry grins dopily. "Oh yeah." He says, and then nuzzles into Liam's neck. "So what happens now?"

"Well," Liam sighs. "I show up, out of thin air, naked and sweaty and gross, in our room in the X-Factor house."

"Of course."

"And then you walk in, look me up and down--"

"Oh shit, that was because of _this_?"

"--and the rest, as they say, is history."

"Hmm." Harry says, smiling up at Liam. " _Our_ story."

"You sap."

"Yeah, but you love me."

Liam grins down at Harry, pressing a small kiss to his nose. "That I do."

 

\------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slashter_fic) and [Tumblr](http://slashter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
